Du rififi dans les champignons
by La Folleuh
Summary: Détective spécial au rapport ! Le Maréchal Ferrant a été tué mais n'ayez crainte, je trouverai le coupable !


C'est le départ d'une nouvelle série de défis fous signés non plus Llyane mais Elro ! Voici le premier de la série : Le Crime du Poney Express !

Les contraintes : Un Maréchal Ferrant est retrouvé mort. Il est marié, a une fille et trois fils et lui ont été dérobé deux objets qui vous seront dévoilés à la fin (suspense oblige).

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOo

05 mai 2954 3A

Il y a eu un meurtre chez le Maréchal Ferrant. Le Patron m'a dépêché sur l'affaire. Il parait que c'est bien sordide… J'en saurais plus une fois arrivé sur place.

Premières infos sur la victime : Humain de type Homme (42 ans), marié à une Humaine de type Hobbite (39 ans). Quatre enfants : Trois fils (12 ans, 9 ans et 6 ans) et une fille (16 ans).

06 mai 2954 3A (plus tard dans la journée)

Avant d'aller discuter avec la veuve, je suis passé sur la scène de crime. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il y avait du sang partout. La victime gisait face contre terre, le visage défoncé par une arme contendante. Probablement le fer à cheval qui était encore enfoncé dans la boite crânienne. Mais pas de conclusion hâtive.

La veuve éplorée ne m'a pas appris grand-chose. Sa description du mari : "Quelconque, moyen, sans intérêt. C'est comme ça que je l'ai reconnu là-bas. Pas de signe particulier. Aucun. Ce qui fait que cela en devient un. Ah et l'odeur aussi. Sa sale odeur qui arrive même à couvrir celle du sang. Ah et il était brun avec de la barbe."

Très utile, sans nul doute… Au moins, elle a réussi à l'identifier. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir été capable, même si je l'avait déjà aperçu une fois où deux.

J'ai quand même prévenu la veuve que je créchais au Poney Fringant, au cas où elle se rappellerait de quelque chose pouvant faire avancer l'enquête. Je suis prêt à prendre n'importe quoi.

Je n'ai pas pu entendre les enfants sur ce qu'ils avaient pu voir ou entendre ou plutôt je n'ai rien pu tirer de la fille qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer ni de ses frères qui jouaient je ne sais où. Soi-disant qu'ils étaient tous couchés à l'heure présumée du crime (21h) d'après les cris plus aiguës entendus par les voisins.

Le cadavre n'ayant été découvert que ce matin, le tueur a eu le temps de bien couvrir ses traces. Cette affaire risque d'être plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Qui est le meurtrier ? La femme faussement éplorée ? La fille rongée par la culpabilité ? Les fils ? Un parfait inconnu ? Il y a toujours beaucoup de passage chez un maréchal ferrant…

07 mai 2954 3A

Je suis retourné sur les lieux du crime. La fille est passée. C'est un beau brin de fille, ce qui conforte l'idée qu'elle pourrait être mêlée à toute cette histoire. Bien qu'elle m'ait affirmé que sa mère lui a interdit de me parler. Cette famille est très louche. Je ne sais pas dans quoi trempait la victime mais il y a un truc pas net là-dessous. Du trafic d'herbe à pipe sûrement. C'est le Patron qui va être content. Après tout, c'est une bonne planque, il y a des va-et-vient, nous ne sommes pas très loin de la Comté, pas très loin des Elfes et de leurs champignons hallucinogènes… Cela serait une explication plus que plausible. Bon, cela n'explique pas l'acharnement sur la victime mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que j'élucide tout ça.

Voici mes conclusions : le maréchal ferrant s'est laissé entraîner dans un trafic. Volontairement ou non. Peut-être même que c'est sa femme qui l'a poussé car la victime ne gagnait pas assez à son goût. Un junkie arrive (ça, ça explique l'acharnement) et veut sa came. Il n'a pas de quoi payer, peut-être pensait-il qu'il n'y aurait personne ? Ils se battent, la victime est tuée.

08 mai 2954 3A

Un Homme est venu me remettre un carnet qui porte les initiales de la victime. Il dit qu'il a vu la fille le jeter à la poubelle après que je sois parti hier. J'en étais sûr qu'elle avait essayé de cacher quelque chose !

Je lui ai donné quelques piécettes pour le remercier de sa coopération et il est parti en frappant son cheval.

J'ai maintenant la preuve du trafic du maréchal ferrant entre les mains. Il me faut juste comprendre son code secret. Il ne doit pas être très compliqué. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un maréchal ferrant…

08 mai 2954 3A (plus tard dans la journée)

Décidément, c'était le jour des visites ! La veuve est aussi passée m'annoncer de ne plus approcher ses enfants ! Et qu'accessoirement toutes leurs économies leur avaient été volées. De même que la pièce sur laquelle travaillait son mari. Le tabac était-il donc caché dans un fer à cheval ? C'était donc bien un règlement de compte finalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis un peu déçu. Alors que quand même ! Un trafic de drogue presque démantelé ! Ici, à Bree !

Mes conclusions sont les suivantes : la fille y est jusqu'au cou !

09 mai 2954 3A

Le carnet garde encore tous ces secrets. Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui !

12 mai 2954 3A

Après de nombreux et infructueux essais je reviens sur ma position du cryptage du carnet. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire carnet de rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas grave, de nombreux noms reviennent souvent, j'ai lancé la procédure, demain je perquisitionnerai la boutique de la victime !

13 mai 2954 3A

Rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire n'a été trouvé. Je ne perds pas espoir. J'ai repris le carnet. Certains noms reviennent très régulièrement. Par exemple, celui d'un Rôdeur qui venait tous les mardi matins. Il ne rôdait pas beaucoup celui-là si il était là tous les mardi. De plus, le jour du meurtre, le rendez-vous était à 20h30 au lieu du 10h habituel. Que n'ai-je commencé par là ? Fichues dernières pages collées par le sang…

Mes conclusions sont les suivantes : le Rôdeur voulait sa came, etc.

14 mai 2954 3A

J'ai confronté la famille de la victime, la fille a avoué. Elle entretenait une relation amoureuse avec le Rôdeur et ils voulaient se marier. Il devait en parler au père et selon la réponse, s'enfuir ensemble. Il n'est jamais revenu la voir et son père est mort. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de l'objet volé elle a fait semblant de ne pas comprendre et a osé m'affirmer que cela devait être une babiole pour son anniversaire !

Mes conclusions sont les suivantes : le Rôdeur va voir la victime pour demander la main de sa fille, ils se disputent et il tue le père. Il s'enfuit après avoir volé les économies et le fer sur lequel travaillait la victime. Bizarre mais il doit faire vite et il veut faire croire à un cambriolage. Peut-être est-ce vraiment un bijou et compte l'offrir à la fille de sa victime ? Ou le revendre. Bien qu'en tant que Rôdeur, il peut être impliqué dans le trafic de drogue…

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'est écoulée depuis le meurtre, que cela ne tienne ! Je vais à sa poursuite !

16 mai 2954 3A

La course poursuite s'annonce ardue. Le fugitif a de nombreux jours d'avance et a un net avantage en survis dans les bois. Mais je suis également entraîné, je vais y arriver ! Tout de même, je regrette un peu la chambre douillette de l'auberge…

20 mai 2954 3A

L'écart se resserre entre le fugitif et moi-même. Finalement, les Rôdeurs ne sont pas si exceptionnels que ça… J'ai complètement rattrapé son avance. Il n'est qu'à deux jours devant moi.

21 mai 2954 3A

Saleté de cheval qui perd ses fers… Je suis retardé.

26 mai 2954 3A

J'ai trouvé son campement. Il n'est pas en vu pour le moment, je reste à couvert pour le surprendre.

26 mai 2954 3A (plus tard)

J'ai longtemps observé le fugitif. Il est très quelconque. Tellement transparent que j'en suis maintenant sûr… C'est lui la victime !

Mes conclusions sont les suivantes : le Rôdeur est venu faire sa demande, ils se sont disputés et c'est le Rôdeur qui a été tué. Le maréchal ferrant a pris peur et c'est enfui, emportant avec lui l'argent de la drogue du trafic. Pensant ainsi disparaître à jamais…

26 mai 2954 3A (beaucoup plus tard)

Le fugitif a tenté de s'enfuir après s'être débattu. Heureusement, j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de retirer les fers à son cheval et de desserrer sa selle…

Il est maintenant attaché et je le ramène au Patron. Ses aveux sont les suivants :

"J'avoue, j'ai tué le Rôdeur. Il voulait épouser ma fille, tant pis pour lui ! Cela aurait bien énervé l'autre bique ! C'était avec plaisir que je m'en serais débarrassé… Mais non, il a fallu que l'autre nigaud glisse et se cogne la tête ! Alors j'en ai profité. Cela fait des mois que je cherchais un moyen de m'enfuir et le voilà qui m'est servi sur un plateau d'argent ! Ni une ni deux à moi la liberté ! Vous comprenez, j'aimais une merveilleuse jeune fille. Mais j'étais jeune et un soir j'ai un peu trop bu. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin à côté de la vieille qui glapissait comme un cochon que je l'avais mise enceinte… J'ai dû l'épouser et l'amour de ma vie a disparu. Quel gâchis que tout cela. D'autant plus qu'on ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Vous en connaissez beaucoup des Hobbites qui ont 18 mois de gestation ? Hein ?

J'ai réussi finalement à retrouver la femme que j'aimais. Elle était heureuse. Alors j'ai voulu être heureux moi aussi. J'ai décidé de partir mais seulement après avoir fini ce bijou (là, il a sorti un bracelet d'argent et d'émeraude. Je devais admettre que c'était une véritable merveille. Bien loin du grossier fer à cheval rempli d'herbe à pipe…). Je voulais lui offrir pour lui montrer que je l'aimais toujours, que je n'avais pas oublié… Mais maintenant… Tout est perdu…"

Il m'aura fallu du temps mais j'aurais réussi avec brio cette mission (au temps pour moi pour le trafic de stup). Maintenant, direction le Patron !

OoOoOo

Voilà tout ! Qui avait deviné ?

Les objets volés étaient donc toutes les économies et un bijou.

J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé en me lisant et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
